KaiHun - Blossoms Tears
by Delulu98
Summary: "Aku mencintai mu sayang.. maaf, dengan cara ini kau tak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkan ku.."


Cast:

Kai

Sehun

Genre: romance, drama.

Rate: T

Length: OneShoot

Aku tengah Serius saat itu. Aku tengah menggambar sebuah disign Gaun pengantin. Dan disudut lain, kekasihku —Sehun— terlihat tengah terduduk diam memperhatikanku, dan sepertinya ia merasa sedikit bosan saat itu, Sehun pun menghampiriku dan duduk dihadappanku.

Saat sehun duduk dihadappan ku. Aku langsung memberikan senyum hangatku untuk Sehun. Dan Sehun pun membalas senyumman ku.

"Apa yang kau gambar?"tanya Sehun.

Aku menoleh dan menunjukan sebuah gambar gaun yang masih setengah jadi. Sehun terpesona dengan gambaran disign gaun itu.

"Ini cantik sekali.."ucapnya terkagum. Aku kembali tersenyum.  
"Aku membuat ini untuk mu.."Sehun terheran.

"Tapi aku kan pria hyung.."

"Tapi kau cantik.."ucapku menggoda dan bisa kulihat semburat merah dipipi putihnya.

Aku terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan gambaran ku. Dan kulihat sehun juga membantuku dengan memberi warna pada gaun itu.

Gambar itu selesai tak beberapa lama kemudian, dan tiba tiba Sehun dengan cepat mengambil disign gaun itu dan berdiri dari dudukannya.

Aku ikut berdiri dan berdiri disamping Sehun sambil merangkul bahunya. Kami mengamati gambar itu seksama dengan sedikit candaan. Tapi tiba tiba...

Brugh.

Entah apa yang merasuki ku. Aku mendorong sehun cukup keras hingga tubuh kurusnya terjatuh kelantai. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan ku. Aku pergi begitu saja tanpa membantu Sehun yang masih terduduk dilantai.

Aku ingin membantunya, dan ingin bertanya, 'apa kah kau baik baik saja?'. Tapi seakan ada sebuah dinding kasat mata yang menghalangi niat ku itu.  
Dan setelah kejadian itu, keadaan menjadi canggung.

Siang itu aku baru kembali dari luar. Dan saat aku pulang kerumah ku, aku melihat Sehun sedang membuka kotak milik ku. Buru buru aku menghampirinya dan kembali menutup kotak itu —yang sepertinya belum sempat Sehun lihat isinya—. Saat aku melakukan hal itu, Sehun terlihat hanya diam dan tersenyum. Dan ia malah melangkah kearah gaun yang aku disign waktu lalu.

"Saat sudah selesai, jadi lebih bagus. Apakah ini benar benar cocok untuk ku?"candanya dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya melengkuk bak bulan sabit. Dan aku hanya diam menatapnya.

Sore hari yang cerah. Aku terbangun dari tidur ku dan aku melihat Sehun yang masih terlelap disampingku. Aku mengangkat tangan ku, untuk mengusap rambutnya. Tapi niat itu tak aku lakukan.

Dan tiba tiba Sehun terbangun, ia menggenggam tangan ku dan menaruhnya di sisiwajahnya. Saat Sehun melakukan itu Ada sekelebat bayangan masa lalu yang tiba tiba terngiang dikepalaku dan kasar aku menarik tangan ku.

Sehun hanya diam. Aku bangun dari posisi ku dan berjalan kearah meja kerja ku. Aku mengacak acak meja ku saat rasa gelisah menyerang ku. Saat meja kerja ku sudah berantakan, tiba tiba kurasakan pelukan hangat nan menenangkan dari Sehun. Aku merasa nyaman saat itu juga.

Aku melihat Luhan.

Tunggu? Apa kah ini mimpi? Tidak ini bukan mimpi. Aku melihatnya. Ia tengah tersenyum kearah ku. Aku mengahampirnya dan ikut tersenyum.

Kami bercerita dan juga bercanda kecil saat itu. Dan aku menunjukan beberapa gaun buatan ku. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu.

Hingga saat malam hari, aku pulang kerumah setelah membeli cincin untuk melamar Luhan. Aku menemukan rumah ku kosong dan barang barang milik luhan sudah tak ada.

Aku mencari cari Luhan dimana mana dan terus memanggil manggil namanya tapi aku tak menemukan Luhan dimana pun. Aku melihat kotak kejutan ku untuk lay dan aku juga melihat secarik kertas disana.

Dan itu surat dari Luhan. Aku terkejut melihat isi surat itu. Luhan? Dia pergi? Tidak tidak.. ini tak mungkin terjadi. Tidak.

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku, Saat ingatan tentang Luhan kembali datang. Dan aku terkejut saat tak mendapati Sehun tak ada disampingku.

Tidak.. ini tak boleh terjadi lagi. Batin ku. Aku bangun dari posisiku dan mencari cari sehun diamana mana. Tapi nihil, Aku tak menemukannya. Aku mulai frustasi dan mengobrak abrik isi kamar dan meja kerja ku, seraya terus memanggil manggil nama Sehun.

Tapi tetap Sehun tak jua muncul.

Dan ditengah rasa frustasiku. Sehun datang dari arah kamar mandi. Sehun terlihat bingung saat melihat keadaan kamar ku yang berantakan. Sehun menghampiriku dan memeluk ku erat. Aku hanya diam tak membalas pelukannya, pikiran ku sangat kalut saat ini.

Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu Sehun. Batin ku dengan menatap datar kearah sebuah gaun pengantin yang kubuat tempo hari.

-Normal side-

Kai terlihat sedang sibuk saat itu. Sibuk melakukan rutinitasnya. Membuat gaun. Cukup lama berkutat dengan mesin jahit, Kai menghentikan kegiatannya dan ia mengambil sebuah botol berisi kapsul obat berwarna merah.

Dan berikutnya, kai terlihat berjalan kearah sebuah kamar mandi. Saat di kamar mandi, Kai hanya diam menatap tajam kearah cermin. Lalu matanya beralih pada sosok tubuh Sehun yang terbaring didalam bath up.

Kai duduk disamping bath up itu dan meraih tangan pucat Sehun. —Tangan itu sedingin es. Lalu menangkupkan tangan sehun kepipinya. "Maaf sayang.. tapi, Aku tak mau kehilangan mu. Seperti Luhan meninggalkan ku."ucap kai misterius.

Kai berdiri disamping meja kerjanya, lalu tangannya bergerak membuka sebuah kotak kayu dan terlihat ia mengeluarkan sebuah toples berisi jantung. Usai mengambil toples berisi jantung tadi. Kai berjalan kearah sebuah lemari kayu jati tua dan membukanya, dan dilemari itu.. terlihat banyak sekali barang barang dan foto dari Sehun.

Kai memperhatikan isi lemari itu lalu meletakan toples tadi diantara barang Sehun. Dan setelahnya, Kai berjalan kearah Sebuah patung.. Oh.. itu bukan patung, Itu tubuh Sehun yang sudah diawetkan dan pakaikan gaun pengantin yang dibuat oleh kai.

Kai mengusap rambut coklat Sehun juga pipi pucatnya. Kai meletakan kepalanya diatas bahu Sehun yang mulus. "Aku mencintai mu sayang.. maaf, dengan cara ini kau tak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkan ku.." Bisik Kai pada sosok kaku Sehun yang sudah ia awetkan.

Fin.

Ini adalah fic pertama ku di ffn.  
Fic ini udh pernah aku post di blog pribadi dan dengan cast berbeda. Yakni, KrisHun. Fic ini bisa dibilang remake dari MV LYn ft Leo Vixx yg judulnya sm. Entah kenapa suka bgt sama itu MV dan arti lagunya. Apa lg ada Leo -,-

Mungkin itu aja yang bisa aku ucapkan. Makasih udah mau mampir dan membaca fic abal ini. Dan maaf jika ada ketypo'n.

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
